SallyJones1998 Tickle Tortures Little Hans/Jazzi and Noodle Get Grounded
This is a grounded story by SallyJones1998. Cast *Julie as SallyJones1998, Marurin, RockingRalphFTW MarkDeatonFTL, and Fion Lim Chan 2001. *Tween Girl as Custard, Laura Koala, and Shimajiro. *Ivy as Mimirin, MaryettaFan2006, Princess Davidddizor, and Jazzi. *Princess as Azura, Ka Chung, and HansHeimlerFan2001. *Catherine as Julidizor2016. *African Vulture as herself and Little Hans Heimler. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Justin as Little Karl Hamburger. *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi, Davidddizor, and Derek Vons. *Dallas as Isaac. *Kayla as Julia. Rita, Jillian1234, and Foo. *Eric as Ike, Victor, Cochrane-A, and Rocking Ralph. *David as Roland, Randall, and BlueKraid. *Brian as 761954 and Philip. *Catherine as Margret. *Joey as Johnny and Oscar. *Wiseguy as Henrich. *Kidaroo as General Goring. *Stefan as Hitler. Transcript SallyJones1998: What should i do after Hans Jr will not let me watch The Book of Pooh? I know! I will kidnap Hans Jr and tickle him! Video Outlaw fanfare plays as SallyJones1998 runs away from her bedroom to the kitchen of the Heimler household Little Hans: I want pretzels because i am hungry. walks up to Little Hans Little Hans: Oh no! It's SallyJones1998! SallyJones1998: That's right, Hans Jr! I will kidnap you! kidnaps Little Hans Little Hans: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! to SallyJones1998's bedroom; Little Hans was tied up into SallyJones1998's bed SallyJones1998: (in Hugh Test's voice) Tadaaaaaaaaaa!! (normal voice) You are trapped! Can you buy me some Shimajiro VHS's? Little Hans: No! That was not going to happen! SallyJones1998: Okay. You asked for it! gets out a feather and tickles Little Hans' feet Little Hans: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! STOP IT, SALLYJONES1998!! I AM TICKLISH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Hans was tired from laughing was 6pm SallyJones1998: Can you please buy me some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs? Little Hans: No! It was not going to happen! SallyJones1998: Tickle time!! tickles Little Hans' feet again and it made Little Hans laugh hard. Little Hans cannot take it anymore. SallyJones1998 will get punished Little Hans: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!! PLEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!! STOP IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! Karl walks up to Little Hans Little Karl: Do not worry, Hans Jr. I am here to save you. And as for you, SallyJones1998. You are in trouble. and Noodle walk up to Little Hans Noodle: Look Jazzi. Hans Jr was ticklish! Jazzi: He sure was! Hahahahahahahahahahaaa!! Little Karl: JAZZI AND NOODLE, HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF HANS JR AFTER SALLYJONES1998 KIDNAPPED HIM!! THAT DOES IT!! GO HOME RIGHT NOW!! Noodle: No! Jazzi: We don't want to! Little Karl: SallyJones1998, how dare you kidnap Hans Jr and tickle his feet! That does it! You are grounded for eternity! As for your punishment, you will watch shows and films not made for kids, play video games and cd roms not made for kids, and listen to music not made for kids. Karl unties Little Hans from SallyJones1998's bed Little Karl: Jazzi and Noodle, go home right now! and Noodle walk away from SallyJones1998's bedroom Little Hans: Can you call Jazzi's parents? Little Karl: Sure, Hans Jr. Karl picks up the phone Little Karl: Hello, Luna and Rei. Your daughter, Jazzi, made fun of Hans Jr after SallyJones1998 kidnapped him. Rei: (on phone) Our daughter did what? She was going to be grounded. Little Karl: Okay, Luna and Rei. Ground Jazzi. Goodbye. (hangs up) Little Hans: Can i call Noodle's parents? Little Karl: Sure. Hans picks up the phone Little Hans: Hello, Azura and Ike. Your son, Noodle, made fun of me after SallyJones1998 kidnapped me. Ike: (on phone) Our son did what? He was going to pay for it. Little Hans: Okay, Azura and Ike. Ground Noodle. Goodbye. (hangs up) Little Karl: Go to bed right now, SallyJones1998 . to the living room Luna: Jazzi and Noodle, we are so angry at you for making fun of Hans Jr after SallyJones1998 tickled his feet. Rei: You are grounded until Eva's 16th birthday. Jazzi: But Daddy, Mommy. We are so sorry. Rei: Sorry will not work, Jazzi and Noodle. Jazzi: Daddy, please. Rei: SHUT UP, JAZZI AND NOODLE!!! AZURA AND IKE, COME HERE AND SEE WHAT YOUR SON AND OUR DAUGHTER DID!! and Ike walk up to Luna and Rei Azura: What is it, Luna and Rei? Rei: Yor son and our daughter made fun of Hans Jr after SallyJones1998 kidnapped him. Ike: What? Jazzi and Noodle, you are in trouble. Azura: Now we will bring over some visitors to teach you a lesson. and Noodle have a tantrum Noodle: PLEASE NO, DAD AND MOM!! Jazzi: NOT THE VISITORS!!! WE DON'T WANT ANY VISITORS PUNISHING US!!! Luna: Cry and sob all you want. That's what you two get for making fun of Hans Jr after SallyJones1998 kidnapped him. minutes later to the backyard Luna: Jazzi and Noodle. you two have some visitors who want to talk to you. Janice: I am Jiving Janice. I heard you made fun of Hans Jr after he got kidnapped by SallyJones1998. Johnny: I am Johnny. It was not nice to make fun of Hans Jr. If you make fun of Eva, i will turn you into babies. Ralph: I am Rocking Ralph. If you two tickle torture Hans, i will beat you up. Hans: I am Hans Heimler. I am so angry at you for making fun of my brother. Now my Dad and Mom will sing me a lullaby to help me go to sleep. Karl: It was i, Karl Hamburger. I am sick and tired of you making fun of Carol. If you make fun of my sister, i will put nappies on you both. Oscar: I am Oscar. How about you start liking Darkwing Duck? Victor: I am Victor. Please like Hey Arnold or else you will pay. Hugo: It was i, Hugo. If you force Johnny to watch Dexter's Laboratory, i will send you both to Da Planet of Stupidegy. Carol: I am Carol. If you make a grounded story out of Hans, i will kill you. Philip: I am Philip. What you wrote about Karl being grounded was wrong. Margret: I am Margret. Stop making grounded stories out of Ralph. If you make them, i will pee on you both. Eva: I am Eva Braun. Me and Hans will go to the movies to see Batman The Movie without you. Helga: It was i, Helga. Your stupid grounded stories out of Eva makes 761954 cry. Derek: I am Derek Vons. Me and Hans will make a cage for you both. And if Evil Jazzi tries to destroy it, i will call the cops on her. Davidddizor: I am Dave Dizor. But you can call me Davidddizor. I am fed up with you making some grounded stories out of Janice. BlueKraid: My name is Brian Jones. But you can call me BlueKraid. You can watch The Book of Pooh instead of The Powerpuff Girls. How about that? Cochrane-A: I am Chris Cochrane. But you can call me Cochrane-A. You need to pay attention to Land Before Time instead of Batman Classic. 761954: I am John Sturtridge. But you can call me 761954. Stop making some grounded stories out of Philip. Julidizor2016: I am Julie Dizor. But you can call me Julidizor2016. Guess what? I am going to wreck your Snagglepuss DVDs. Jillian1234: My name is Jillian Johns. But you can call me Jillian1234. I had enough of you two making some grounded stories out of Davidddizor. If you two make a grounded story out of 761954, i will rip off your faces with Custard's green chainsaw. Sally Smith: I am Sally Smith. I will donate your Huckleberry Hound DVDs to Ralph and you two will not get them back. RockingRalphFTW MarkDeatonFTL: My name is RockingRalphFTW MarkDeatonFTL. If you make a grounded story out of Roland, i will attack you with Foo's orange chainsaw. Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998